Glitter First Star
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = |imagewidth = 300 |English (Dubbed) = TBA |English (Translated) = Glitter First Star |Japanese (Katakana) = キラキラスター１番星 |Japanese (Romanized) = Kirakira sutaa ichi ban boshi |Opening (Japanese) = Wanda Nanda |Ending (Japanese) = Samba de Wanda |Opening (English) = TBA |Ending (English) = TBA |Season = Kamiwaza Wanda |Episode (season) = 006 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Episode (series) = 006 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Episode (lifetime) = 006 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Japanese = May 28, 2016 |International = TBA |Previous = Bugmin's Precautionary Precaution |Next = Crying Sandwich! }} is the sixth episode of Kamiwaza Wanda. It first aired in Japan on May 28, 2016 on TBS. Content Summary There's a singing competition going on at Kirakira First Street and Yuto's friend Mirai's entering it. Mirai was going to do some praticing until Bug-Micmin turns her into a karaoke queen. Can Yuto stop Bug-Micmin and save his friend Mirai? And will Mirai be able the win the singing competition? Plot Mr. Kohinata, Mirai's father, was admired by the lovely scents from the flowers in Kohinata Flower Shop when his daughter, sighing, walked past him. Ichiban-Hoshi Teru was playing Japanese chess against Jii Yoda at his sweet shop. Mirai's mother, Mrs. Kohinata, finds a letter in the Kohinata family's mailbox. She calls for her daughter to come and have a look. Shocked, Mirai saw what is on that letter: a singing competition has been announced. At Kirakira Elementary School, Yuto, who is holding a small sunflower in his hand, came to see Mirai. Shuu, who is also holding a small sunflower in his hand, appeared and says that the sunflowers he and Yuto have recieved are from Mr. Kohinata who was announcing that his daughter Mirai is going to enter the singing competition. Nervous, Mirai blushed. She was worried that she might get booed off in the singing competition. Mirai remembers the moment when she showed her parents a big white daisy when she was younger but her perents admired the flowers in their flower shop more than the daisy she found. Yuto and Shuu told Mirai to stop worrying but that drove Mirai mad. After that, she calms herself down. Yuto and Shuu were just saying that they're going to help Mirai do some singing pratice. Mirai agrees and hopes that she'll pratice her singing and do her best in the singing competition. Then, Nicole and Souma appeared from nowhere. Nicole says that she's going to pratice her singing for the competition with help from a music teacher at Kirakira First Street. After Nicole and Souma have left the classroom, Yuto tells Shuu and Mirai to come to visit his bedroom at Hobby Kamiya. Inside Yuto's bedroom, Wanda, Yui and Mirai were in a conversation with each other while Yuto looks at his Kamiwaza Power-Shot. With it, Yuto summons Railmin who blew steam at Mirai, giving Yui and Wanda the shock. Yuto then summons Gauzemin who tied Mirai in bandages. Lastly, Yuto summon Zuzumin who have sent in some cats. Only 2 of the cat were chased by Gauzemin and Railmin. Outside, Mirai was walking down Kirakira First Street and she looked through the window. She saw Nicole praticing the scales with her voice with help from the music teacher and her piano and Souma being amazed at Nicole's scale-praticing. Mirai then walks away. At the sun sets, Mirai was sitting on a bench, praticing the scales herself but was going to give up when Jii Yoda came to see her. Mirai was having a conversation, about the singing competition, with Jii Yoda who gave her some words of advice for her to remember when the singing competition takes place. Mirai continues to remember the moments of when she was younger. She will be using those past moments of hers as an inspiration to her entry. Jii Yoda got off the bench and walks away. The next day at Kirakira First Street, everyone was excited about the singing competition except for Terara, Megaga and Gigaga who are up for their next trick. Terara sends out another handful of her Wazawai Program and wishes it good luck. Inside the music studio, Yuto, Yui, Wanda and Shuu are ready to help Mirai pratice her singing. Wanda says that he has found the Kamiwaza Pro-card of another Promin and has given that Kamiwaza Pro-card to Yuto. Yui says that Wanda has found that Kamiwaza Pro-card in his Kamiwaza Pod. Yuto then summons the Promin whose Kamiwaza Pro-card Wanda has found for him: Gakkimin. Yuto introduces Gakkimin to Mirai. Wanda tells Gakkimin to play some music by manipulating the instruments for Mirai. Mirai decided to try practicing her singing with a microphone. Suddenly, as as picked up the microphone without noticing the Wazawai Program landing on it, Mirai felt something strange. A mysterious voice was heard from nowhere as someone was making Mirai forget her inspirations and Jii Yoda's words of advice and announcing her forced karaoke performance. Then, like a karaoke queen, Mirai started singing... endlessly. Wanda knew what's causing this. He took out his Kamiwaza Searcher and points it at the microphone Mirai was holding. Wanda, Yuto, Yui, Shuu and Gakkimin have all found out that the microphone Mirai's holding turns out to be the talking Bugmin Bug-Micmin in disguise. Bug-Micmin has turned Mirai into a karaoke queen. Yuto was about to stop Bug-Micmin but Mirai was forced to unleashed a loud soundwave, causing Yuto, Shuu, Gakkimin, Yui and Wanda to cover their ears. Bug-Micmin says that Yuto cannot stop him now and he left the music studio, taking Mirai with him. Outside, everyone looked at Mirai who coundn't stop her crazy singing because of Bug-Micmin. Three of the Kirakira First Street residents were amazed by Mirai's singing without noticing that Bug-Micmin was in Mirai's hand. Nicole was taking a break from her practicing when Mirai, still singing, danced past her and Souma like a ballerina. Nicole and Souma walked out of the studio to see Mirai but Nicole finds Mirai's singing amusing. Nicole tried to have a go at using Bug-Micmin for her singing. However, Bug-Micmin unleashed another soundwave in order to prevent Nicole from reaching and grabbing him. Yuto saw all this happening. As Nicole and Souma were knocked out, Bug-Micmin reannounces Mirai, saying that she's "on stage". Wanda tells Gakkimin to try and confront Bug-Micmin. Bug-Micmin reannounces Mirai again and gets her to unleash another loud soundwave, knocking out poor Gakkimin. Yuto summons Tonkmin who then brings out Bug-Micmin's worst nightmare: the low-toned Japanese karaoke 'dong' sound. At last, Mirai has stopped singing and has dropped Bug-Micmin onto the ground. Depressed, Bug-Micmin couldn't believe that he has heard his worst nightmare for real. Yuto captures and debugs Bug-Micmin who just kept on apologising until he was fully debugged himself. Yuto, Yui, Shuu and Wanda all check to see if Mirai's alright. They noticed that Mirai had nearly lost her voice after all that endless singing she's done. Then came the singing competition. Everyone at Kirakira First Street have gathered around the stage to see the singing performances of various child-contestants. Nicole was doing her singing performance like a J-pop idol. Yuto, Wanda, Yui and Shuu were waiting for Mirai to do her part. Backstage, Mirai was regaining her inspirations and Jii Yoda's words of advice. When the music teacher announced Mirai's singing performance, Mirai entered the stage speechless. As she saw her parents in the crowd, Mirai began to remember the moments, of when she was younger, and Jii Yoda's words of advice. She smiled and started singing. It was an emotional aria for her perents. Yuto finds Jii Yoda standing next to him. Mirai's emotional aria also made Terara, Megaga and Gigaga leave themselves in happy tears. When her emotional aria ended, the crowd cheered for Mirai. That night at Kohinata Flower Shop, Mirai looks at the photo on her mobile touch-phone. She couldn't believe that the singing competition was won by Nicole. Mr. Kohinata looks at the Kohinata family album and photos of when Mirai was younger are shown in it. Mirai saw the daisy, that she found when she was younger, in the family album and she thanked her parents, delighting them. Meanwhile at Hobby Kamiya, Yuto was about to try doing some singing in front of Wanda, Yui and Yuto's parents Yuuka and Hiruto. However, Yuto started singing... badly out of tune. Ouch! Trivia In the episode * A singing competition at Kirakira First Street has been announced. * Nicole starts praticing her singing with help from a music teacher. * Wanda says that he has found Gakkimin's Kamiwaza Pro-card and has given it to Yuto. * Mirai's singing pratice was interupted by Bug-Micmin. * Rescuing Mirai from a 'karaoke queen' trance, Yuto captures and debugs Bug-Micmin. * The singing competition takes place at Kirakira First Street and was won by Nicole. Mirai also took part in the singing competition by performing an emotional aria for her father Mr. Kohinata and her mother Mrs. Kohinata. * Mirai thanks her parents for including the daisy in the family album. Background * This episode's Promin-Zu minisode segment: "Echoes". * The singing competition in this episode is based on the Eurovision Song Contest, an annual real-life TV singing competition which performing artists from around Europe paticipate in. * The Kirakira singing competition takes place in this episode. * This episode mainly focuses on Mirai. * Mirai's parents, Mr. Kohinata and Mrs. Kohinata, and the sweet shop owner Jii Yoda all make their debuts in this episode. * At the end of this episode, it is revealed that Yuto is bad at singing. English dub changes Characters * Yuto * Wanda * Mirai * Shuu * Nicole * Souma * Mr. Kohinata * Mrs. Kohinata * Ichiban-Hoshi Teru * Jii Yoda * Hiruto Kamiya * Yuuka Kamiya * Yui * Terara * Megaga * Gigaga * Kirakira First Street residents Promins * Railmin * Gauzemin * Zuzumin * Gakkimin * Micmin (Bug-Micmin, debugged) * Tonkmin Bugmins Debugged * Micmin Promins Summoned * Railmin * Gauzemin * Zuzumin * Gakkimin * Tonkmin Gallery Opening Episode Ending Preview 'Next Episode' preview Preview for episode 7: Crying Sandwich! 『カミワザ・ワンダ』6 4(土) 第7話「にぎってはさんで」予告【TBS】 Links References External Links Category:Episodes Category:Original Season Episodes